


Summer At The Mansion

by TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Bonding, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fun, Games, Magic, Parties, Summer, sixth year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS/pseuds/TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily wants the summer before seventh year to be the best so far, spending it with friends and having way to much fun but when James Potter decides to be 'nice' he - of course - sends her plans down the drain. She guesses she's just going to have to make do with a summer at the mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer At The Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> First Harry Potter fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it. I love the Marauders and the never ending possibilities of writing about them. I personally feel that J.K should do a book on the adventures of the Marauders as there's so much mischief they could manage and I'm sure the readers would appreciate getting to know the marauders and Lily more as I'm sure she'd be in it. Tell me what you think as I always love to talk about this series.

Four teenage girls walk towards a massive scarlet train giggling over the fact that they just destroyed the Marauders end of year prank.

 

The same four girls, if outside of Hogwarts, would never associate with each other because of social jurisdiction. All have a contrast in personality and in a normal school would not socialise within the same crowds, however at this school everyone knows they are undoubtedly best friends. Lily Evans, Mary McDonald, Marlene Price and Alice Prewette are inseparable.

 

The marauders however, who try to run towards the girls and are failing, are the best looking boys in the school as well as being the biggest troublemakers the school has seen so far.

 

There's Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter, all mysterious and fawned over by the girls and some boys at Hogwarts

 

The four girls don't even hear the boys shout them and when they finally get on the train they go straight to their normal compartment, Lily sinking down into the seat looking resigned but ecstatic, "In six weeks were going to be in our seventh year? How amazing is that?" She exclaims, 'Plus! For the six weeks we do have left we get to spend it together! It's going to be the best year by far!'

 

Non of the other girls answer and Lily's brows furrow as she sits up and watches them look at each other, obviously guilty, "What's going on?" She questions.

 

"Well Lily you know that we were all going to go to Marlene's for the holidays because she has the mansion and all?" Alice asks reproachfully and Lily nods, suspicious.

 

"Well you see Marlene's nan and granddad are ill and they need to stay there instead." Mary tells her.

 

"Does that mean were not going to be together for the holidays?"

 

"No. No we are it's just were not staying there." Continues Mary quickly.

 

"Then where?"

 

"Well um you see, it's all been a bit quick and..." Alice tries.

 

"Gosh spit it out guys." Lily throws her hands in the air.

 

"We are going to stay at James', it's even better than mine. And he offered." Marlene speaks quickly as if to get it all out as fast she can before she lets out a sigh, 'I really needed to get that out.'

 

Lily's mouth hangs open as the compartment doors fly open with a screech, revealing the Marauders, all with glares on their handsome faces as they stare down furiously at the girls.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be multichaptered and I really hope you read it as I post. Please leave a comment and Kudos as they make my day to see what you think. Thank you.


End file.
